


【王奇異】晚餐

by ali_houston



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_houston/pseuds/ali_houston
Summary: 幾年前寫的似乎在Lofter被Ban掉了所以改放在這裡配對：Wong / Stephen Strange（前後有意義）備註：ANAD版本；PWP；雙箭頭；我只是想看他們做愛，所以可能OOC。
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Kudos: 4





	【王奇異】晚餐

**Author's Note:**

> 幾年前寫的似乎在Lofter被Ban掉了  
> 所以改放在這裡
> 
> 配對：Wong / Stephen Strange（前後有意義）  
> 備註：ANAD版本；PWP；雙箭頭；我只是想看他們做愛，所以可能OOC。

走過漫長的走廊，王停下腳步，伸手敲了敲眼前的房門，「是時候吃晚餐了，博士。」

等了一會兒沒見房裡有反應，王便直接推開門進入，映入眼簾的是背對著門側躺在床上的史帝芬，他柔軟的頭髮乖巧地貼在後頸，突起的肩胛骨，沿著背脊往下延伸，腰下有棉被遮掩，陰影中隱約露出的股溝收進被單裡，看上去他是全裸的。

「你還好嗎？」王裝作淡定地推著餐車走到床邊，雖然他早見過史帝芬的裸體，但史帝芬渾身散發的性感氣息和男性魅力總讓他為之著迷。

「不好。」史帝芬想都沒想就回應，他翻身正躺，伸手捉住王的袖子，「我需要你的幫助。」

「你需要什麼？」王看了一眼被扯住的袖子。

「晚餐。」

「我正是為了這個而來。」王說服自己史帝芬只是餓壞了，所以打算轉身去端托盤。

「我要你。」史帝芬捉緊王的袖子將他拉往自己，使王一個踉蹌半跪上床，單手撐在史帝芬身邊，他們的鼻子碰在一起後又馬上分開，王看進史帝芬的雙眸，他的眼裡滿是情慾。

「史帝芬？」王疑惑地看著對方，史帝芬伸出雙手勾住他的脖子。在王撐著床慢慢坐起身時，也帶著史帝芬一起。

史帝芬面著王抬起一條腿跨坐在對方的腿上，將頭靠在其肩膀，赤裸的大腿內側磨蹭著王的腰，暴露在外的陰莖隔著衣服貼著王的腹部。

王用力眨著乾澀的雙眼，抓著史帝芬的肩膀讓他遠離自己一點，「史帝芬，我不能像那樣對你……我從未——」

「我也從未……和男人做過，但說不定我會喜歡？」史帝芬拿起王放在肩上的手用臉頰蹭著，細短的鬍渣蹭得王的手有些癢，但此刻的場景讓他的心更癢。

「我知道你不會拒絕我，是吧？」史帝芬垂下眼不去看王。

「是……當然。」

史帝芬伸長手從床頭櫃裡拿出潤滑油遞給王，王在內心掙扎了約兩秒後，才下定決心接過容器，他踢掉鞋子，史帝芬開始解開王的上衣，並把它脫下扔在一旁。

王用沾上潤滑油的手指在史帝芬的穴口磨了一會兒，史帝芬難耐地用臉頰磨蹭王的頸肩，王的另一隻手順了順史帝芬的背，洞前的手輕輕撫平邊緣的皺褶並緩慢地戳進去，果不其然獲得一聲悶哼，他的兩隻手指在絞緊的洞裡溫柔地替史帝芬擴張，「放輕鬆。」王在他耳邊低聲提醒道。

「我已經很呃……！」前列腺被不經意滑過，一聲變調的呻吟從史帝芬口邊流出，在他意識到後用力咬住自己的下唇阻止聲音再一次失控。

王輕輕撫開史帝芬的嘴唇，「別咬著，會受傷。」史帝芬眨了眨眼，聽話地微微張嘴並含住王的手指，伸出舌頭色情地描繪著口中的手指，讓唾液沾上去，這個畫面讓王的褲子一緊，他倏地把史帝芬壓倒在床上，讓他修長的雙腿纏上自己的腰，並再往對方的後穴裡增加一根手指，繼續衝著那個點壓。

「哈啊！王……你嗯……啊！」史帝芬腦海一片空白，話到嘴邊都轉換成支離破碎的呻吟，他的雙手緊勾著王的後頸，口中的唾液自睜開的嘴邊沿著下巴流淌，王見狀低下頭舔上對史帝芬的嘴角，接著含住對方的下唇，他們舌頭交纏，陷入一場深吻。

史帝芬的吻技更好一些，只不過身下的刺激讓他有點亂了節奏，他們沉迷在吻中大口換氣著。史帝芬扭著腰牽動到穴裡的手指，臉和身上染上一層潮紅，胸口大幅度地上下起伏，王輕輕抽出穴裡的手指，掏出已經硬很久的陰莖，二話不說直接推進史帝芬的洞。

「啊嗯！」一陣疼痛讓史帝芬不得不中止這場親吻，咬緊牙根不再讓自己叫出聲，他眉頭緊皺，生理淚在眼眶打轉，伸手無助地抱住王，力道使指甲陷入他的背肌，他的大腿貼著王的腰側微微顫抖著，努力不讓自己的聲音也跟著顫抖，「維山帝在上，這可真比想像中的痛啊……」

王聞言馬上停下動作，安慰式地撫摸著史帝芬的手臂，等待他緩過來，「還可以嗎？史帝芬，若你後悔了可以隨時停下。」

「我沒事……繼續……快……」史帝芬臉色發白，用手背拭去額角的冷汗，有氣無力地出聲。

「……沒問題。」接受指令的王朝著剛才的點衝撞，沒漏聽對方小聲的驚叫，他淺出深入地撞擊了一下，並朝相同的點用力操進史帝芬的深處，漸漸地加快速度。

在他們親密地結合中，史帝芬的快感慢慢大於痛感，他仰起頭在拔高呻吟中夾雜著王的名字，從身下瘋狂湧上的酥麻感使他手足無措，他覺得自己彷彿失控地飄浮在宇宙中，張嘴大口地呼吸著不讓自己溺死在這片星空。王伸手握住史帝芬垂在腹上的陰莖，頂端流出的透明液體滴了幾滴在史帝芬的腹部，他隨著衝撞的節奏同時替對方手淫，雙重的刺激簡直讓史帝芬要喘不過氣。

史帝芬弓起身子，在一聲低吟後顫抖著身子射了，白濁的精液佈在王和自己的腹部，他大汗淋漓、全身無力地攤在床上，失神地望著眼前的男人，緊接著王也要到了，他打算抽出陰莖射在外面。

「射進來。」史帝芬單手覆在眼上，無力地開口。

「什——」

「別讓我重複。」

王猶豫著快速抽插幾次後，還是將精液全數灌進史帝芬後穴裡。

他長呼出一口氣，看著那個他服侍多年的男人正軟軟地躺在他的身下，他從未妄想過這種事能發生，他的視線從史帝芬正低喘的唇游移到佈滿汗水的白皙頸子和精緻的鎖骨，起伏的胸腹肌到他剛發洩完後綿軟的陰莖和他們還未分開的交合處，史帝芬身上的潮紅漸褪，卻褪不下一身的性感，王低頭舔吻對方仰頭時暴露出來的頸側，在他纖細的脖頸上留下了顯眼的吻痕。

「認真的？在這種明顯的地方？」

「抱歉。」

「我感受不到你的歉意。」

「是的。」

結束了無意義的對話，王緩緩抽出陰莖，史帝芬腿根抽蓄得合不上，紅腫的洞口馬上流出白濁的精液，看上去相當色情，眼前的美景讓王看得出神，那些都是他剛才射進去的，王簡直覺得自己還可以再來好幾場，但他確信以史帝芬近期的體力不允許他這麼做。

「你知道適當的性愛是有益健康的嗎？熱情與運動結合並持續，可以將好處最大化。」緩過來的史帝芬打趣地隨口說道，「所以我以後還吃得到這頓晚餐嗎？」

發現一直沒得到回應，他抬眼注意到王的視線，史帝芬抬起一條腿踢了踢對方的手臂讓他回神，接著撐著床坐起身，酸痛的腰部使他做這個動作時特別吃力，他的雙腳緩慢地從床邊落地。

王穿回褲子後下床，擔心史帝芬會著涼於是拿起自己的衣服披在他身上，並攙扶對方站起身，史帝芬在站立時，感受到從穴口流出來的溫熱液體沿著大腿內側往下流，他也不打算阻止，只是用手肘撞了撞王。

「王，我們晚些時候得清理地板了。」

「交給我，博士。」

「你果然是我最信賴的朋友。」

Fin.


End file.
